Protective gear exists for athletes to wear while engaged in sports or other physical activity. Of particular interest is headgear to help minimize head injuries. Safety is typically balanced against appearance and functionality. In other words, although safety is typically a primary concern in the design of protective headgear, interference with the athlete's vision and agility must also be considered. Likewise, the headgear typically should be stylish or have a pleasing appearance.
Helmets are the most common protective headgear, and thus the word “helmet” is used often herein for convenience to refer to helmets and other protective headgear. They are used in racing (e.g., bicycle, motorcycle, auto), football, baseball, hockey, kayaking, white-water rafting, skiing, mountain climbing, amateur boxing, and many other sports and activities. For these sports and activities, there is a need for a second layer of head protection that can be worn with little or no discomfort, and little or no effect on the outer headgear profile. Additionally, helmets are not used in some sports such as hiking, weightlifting, jogging, surfing, or simply working out at the gym. Even some major semi-contact sports such as soccer, basketball, and lacrosse, are played without helmets. For these non-helmet activities, there is a need for a first layer of head protection that can be worn with little or no discomfort, and a minimal profile.
Thus, a headband with protective inserts and a minimal profile for both comfort and appearance is desirable to supplement a helmet in some sports and physical activities, and provide a first layer of protection in others, to provide a measurable layer of protection to certain areas of the athlete's head.